


小裙子

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 小裙子





	小裙子

顾清影送了邱示君一件白色的长衣服。邱示君也没仔细看，就拿回了家。这天刚因单淼的事情和许庭深吵了一架，罚他两个礼拜不得上床睡觉，邱示君一个人霸占七尺大床，睡得可欢了。

许庭深忍了两天，到第三天已经受不了了。这天他早早地下了班回家，发现卧室的门虚掩着，许庭深轻手轻脚地走了进去，他的全身在那一刹被过了电流，从头麻到了脚。

邱示君站在巨大的全身镜前，他光着脚，腿掩在裙摆下若隐若现。他的皮肤很白，冷白，几乎要和那裙子混为一体。他毛发稀疏，几乎可以说是没有。从窗外吹进一阵风，带起他腰间的薄纱，露出他纤细的腰。

“君君.......”许庭深一开口才惊觉这声音有多煽情。邱示君吓得瞥过头，看见许庭深顿时脸色涨得通红，他结结巴巴地说：“你....你进来干什么？”

“........”许庭深的声音已经哑了。他光看一眼邱示君，就硬了。硬得彻底，连带嗓子都起了生理反应。

许庭深往前走了一步，邱示君不由自主地往后退了一步。他们的家又装修过了，顶楼变成了一个玻璃房。有着精致的穹顶，四周是三百六十度的折射玻璃窗。但私密性很好，外面的人看不见里面。

“衣服哪儿来的？”许庭深从身后贴住邱示君，他垂下头，鼻尖蹭过邱示君裸露的颈脖和肩膀。邱示君似乎在许庭深的身上下了蛊，许庭深一闻到他身上的味道，灵魂都跟着被偷走了。今夕何夕，姓甚名谁，统统不知。

“小顾送得。这衣服怎么这么奇怪，我要换下来。”邱示君伸手去接脖子上的吊绳，他的背几乎全裸，后背的开叉直接开到快露出屁股。

“别脱。”许庭深的下身硬得发疼了。他顶着邱示君的屁股慢吞吞地蹭，吻不由自主地落了下来。邱示君一瞬间就闭上了眼睛，许庭深环着他的腰，吸吮着他侧颈上的肉，他用口水舔舐，牙齿细细密密地啃过，留下一排吻痕。

许庭深掰过邱示君的脸和他接吻，邱示君呻吟了一声，转过身同他舌吻。他们的舌头在打结，水声在空中发出粘腻的回响，许庭深动手去解自己的皮带，他拉下拉链，然后一把将邱示君抱了起来。

邱示君下意识地双腿盘住他的腰，许庭深抱着他的臀把他抵在墙上，这条裙子是白纱落地的，很长，总是不小心要搭在许庭深的西装上，或是落在许庭深的性器上。许庭深伸出手从裙底探了进去，他的手掌磨蹭着邱示君的大腿根，感觉到那里的细腻皮肤。他忍不住叹气。

“啊！”许庭深蹲下身，含住了邱示君的。他躲在裙底，做他的裙下之臣。白色纱裙将许庭深笼罩著，却也让他无路可逃。嘴巴只能含住性器，脸只能埋在两腿之间。

“啊，庭深.....”许庭深在裙子底下动，邱示君感觉膝盖被分开，纱裙落在顶端，许庭深将他们一同含住。

邱示君猛地睁开眼睛，他隔着裙子按住许庭深的头，渴望让他含得再深一点，许庭深又岂会让他失望，马眼，顶端和根部，他全部用双唇去吸吮，再用手指撑开，边搅边舔，舔湿了再含，以至于邱示君的腰不断地晃，裙子在许庭深的侧脸不停地晃打着。

许庭深的手摸向邱示君的后面，他把邱示君翻了个身，然后掀开他的裙子对准穴口，直挺挺地插了进去。

“啊........”邱示君整个人都被迫贴在玻璃窗上，他的乳头都过薄的面料里跳了出来。许庭深暴力地撕开他裙子的后摆，扶着他的臀就动了起来。邱示君翘着屁股，浑身都红透了。他边哭边浪叫，同时左手去撸自己的性器，他感觉高潮逐渐在逼近。

“啪！”许庭深一巴掌拍在邱示君的屁股上，邱示君委委屈屈地撩起裙子，许庭深才继续操弄他。他抱紧邱示君的臀，掰到他都痛了，才迫入到最深处。

水混着精液一起流，将邱示君的裙子全部弄脏了。许庭深将裙摆卷起来去擦邱示君还开着口的下体，邱示君浑身一颤，许庭深附身亲他。

“君君，你穿裙子真好看。”

“看得我想不停地和你做爱，做到天亮。”


End file.
